Make It Stop
by Supporterrr
Summary: Song Fic: Make It Stop September's Children by Rise Against with my own little twist. How long can he indure the pain until he cracks? SLASH! dont like? TOO BAD! Rate T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi There! So this is an idea I thought of during Pre-Cal 'cause the teacher gave us ….like 97% of the class was asleep and the other 3% was either texting or listening to music. This is gon- *falls of chair***

**Dakume: Hi! –waves at screen- wait where are the readers? Where are the people that look like dragons? WHERE IS MY PILLOW PET?**

**Me: *whacks the head with a lamp* -.-" Ok who let him out?**

**Cassi: I DID!**

**Me: ...You just love to irritate me don't you? And where the heck did he go?**

**Cassi: Pretty Much DISCLAIMA TIME! Supporterrr or who I call my long lost gir bro DOES NOT own BTR…though if he did…-shivers-**

* * *

><p><span>Make It Stop<span>

Why? Why must life be so difficult for him? Does God hate him? Is it really a sin to be this way? So many questions ran through his mind. It was always the same ones every single day. Why does he have to suffer? The small latino never did anything to make them hate his guts. The only thing that made his life a little bit better was Kendall, the overprotective confident one, Logan, the soon-to-be doctor, and James, the beautiful boy and the love of his life. Carlos smiled at the thought of his boyfriend and had butterflies fluttering in his heart. The two love birds have been dating for a couple years and they could not get enough of each other.

Carlos was on his way to class when he pushed into a locker. The smaller boy looked to see who pushed and saw Sam, the most homophobe person in his entire school.

"Whats up faggot?" said the taller boy

"W-what do want Sam?" Carlos replied

"What? I can't just say hi to one of my best buddies in school" Sam said sarcastically. Carlos was too afraid to respond.

"Too much of a fag to reply? Aww is the poor Mexican fairy scared of me?" Same kept taunting, "Ok tell you what, why don't we go somewhere else to catch up!"

"N-no! I-I have class…" Carlos said quietly.

"See I wasn't giving you a choice. Now let's go" Sam dragged Carlos behind the school. Once there, Carlos felt a punch on his lower back. He closed his eyes and bit his lips, trying as hard as he can not to scream when Sam starts to kick him in the stomach.

"This *kick* is what *kick* you get for *kick* being a *kick* spawn of the devil"

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" shout James. He was walking to gym when he heard screams in the back.

"Well if it isn't the little fairy's fuck buddy," Sam spat. Before he knew, James punched Sam so hard that fell on the floor, out cold. James quickly went over to Carlos's side.

"Oh my god...babe can you hear me?" croaked James with tears in his eyes. When he didn't get a response he carefully carried injured boy to the nurses office.

* * *

><p><strong>Cassi: Well that suck...BIG TIME<strong>

**Dakume: *comes in eating pancakes* Nom Nom Nom.**

**Me: No no, Dont use that phrase. ANYWAYS, I kinda like this one better than my other one so uh...yeah...Bye Bye! :D**


	2. Brought to his knees he cried

**Me: Konnichiwa! OGENKI DESUKA? Haha~ confused you didn't I? Haha- OWWW! WHO THE FREAK HIT ME WITH A…lemon?**

**Dakume: Hehe…Not me! And shouldn't you be doing homewo- OOOOH FRESH BEAT BAND!**

**Cassi: …ME! :D I was bored and Dakume he doesn't do homework…**

**Me: But- That doesn- STOP HITTING ME! –sigh- Thanks for the Reviews guys that means a lot :) ON WITH STORY! Its opposite day so I do own them ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Brought to his knees he cried<span>

Carlos fluttered his eyes open. He was so confused on how he got there. The last thing he remembered was Sam kicking his stomach. In trying to get up, he hissed at the pain in his stomach and noticed that it was wrapped in white fabric.

"What the…" Just then James came out of the bathroom….wait bathroom? Where the hell was he?

"Oh thank god you're awake!" He ran towards the smaller boy and engulfed him into a tight hug.

"H-hey Jamie…." Carlos quietly said. The brunette pulled him into a passionate kiss. It lasted for a couple minutes until they needed to breathe. The two just sat there, in silence, waiting for the other to say something. James's patience was wearing thin so he decided to make first move.

"Carlitos I'm so sorry….I wasn't there to protect you….I'm sorry.." James felt like he was about to breakdown in front of his love but kept the tears at bay because he didn't deserve to cry when the other boy is worse off.

"Jamie it wasn't your fault ok? You didn't know that I ran into Sam or that he…um did that," he stuttered, "What happened? And where are we?"

"Well you kind of passed out when I came. I punched Sam so he would stop hurting you. Then I carried you into the nurse's office…so here we are," answered the pretty boy.

"Oh…." Carlos never liked dealing with these kinds of problems, "can we please talk about something else….where's Kendall and Logan?"

"Well I ran into Kendall while bringing you here. I told him what I saw. He went to deal with that son of a bitch. And remember, Logan is in Virginia visiting his grandparents"

Carlos completely forgot that Logan was there….did Sam hit his head hard or something? He shrugged it off.

"C'mon let's get out of here" James offering his hand. Carlos smiled and gladly took it. They decided to leave school. They both started walking towards Carlos's place. James texted Kendall.

_Yo Kendall, I'm taking Carlos home k –JD_

_It's fine. You sure you don't need me there? –KK_

_Nah, I'm good but I will if I need to….so what happened with Sam? –JD_

_I called the police on his ass cause you kno the school wont do it…they arrested him for assault so we won't be seeing him for while :\ -KK_

Carlos was wondering who was texting James. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh just texting Kendall, letting him know we left," smiled James.

"Tell him I said Hi and thanks," "Anything for you cachorrito." Carlos chuckled at his nickname James gave him.

_Damn I swear this school is full of stupid ass people….well at least theres some good news. Cya l8r –JD_

And he left it like that. After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached the latino's house. James noticed there weren't any cars in the driveway. He gave a questionably look at Carlos.

"My mom is working in the office all day for something and my dad is working night shift tonight."

James smiled sympathetically. He knew his parents were very busy cause of their jobs so Carlos was alone most of the time or at least when James or Kendall or Logan wasn't there with him. They entered the house and jumped on the couch. Carlos turned on the T.V. Spongebob came up and surprisingly it was the episode where they try to teach Squidward how to blow a bubble.

Carlos laughed when Spongebob was showing his 'technique.' He snuggled onto his boyfriend's chest. Forty minutes passed and the love birds fell asleep.

_-Carlos's Dream-_

_It was pitch black. He didn't was happening._

"_Hello!" Carlos shouted. Voices started to appear._

"_Why the fuck are you still alive?" "It such a sham that he thinks that James loves him" "Damn you're so gullible and weak. Why would anyone want you?" The voices just kept coming and coming._

"_SHUT UP! STOP! PLEASE JUST STOP!" he screamed. Everything stopped. All of a sudden James appeared._

"_Jamie!" Carlos ran towards him and when he hugged him, James gave a snort._

"_What would the fuck are doing?" he spat out_

"_W-what do you mean?" asked the smaller one._

"_Why are you even talking to me? Much less touching me? You're a fag and I don't befriend faggots like you. You're a Mexican prick, who probably jumped over the fence just to get here!" and with that James faded away._

Carlos woke up. He was sweating and confused. He looked around and saw that he was sleeping on James' chest, who was still asleep. Carlos's eyes stung with on coming tears. He wiped the tears and shook the taller boy.

"Mmm…? Wha-" James slowly woke up and noticed that Carlos was standing, back turned to him, "Carlos…whats wrong?"

"Nothing…it's late and I don't want your parents to get worried so umm I'll see you tomorrow" Carlos said. Even though it was James' dream to become a star, Carlos was a gooddamn actor when he wanted to be.

James suspected something else was wrong but didn't want to ask because of what happened earlier so he decided to give him some space.

"Umm….yeah you're right I should go.." he said uncomfortably, " text me…for whatever reason ok? I love you" and with that he left.

Carlos let out a shaky breath and ran towards his room. Slamming the door shut, he slid down the door frame crying into his knees. Was it true? Did anyone want him? Was James dating him as a joke? Did he even love him? Looking up he saw his bathroom door open. He walked over and turned on the light. He saw something that caught his eye. Picking up the object and stared at it.

"Will he care….will anyone…?" questioning himself. And with that he dragged the razor on his left wrist. It felt good. A release. Staring at the fresh cut, he saw blood dripping onto the tile floor. Bringing his knees up to his chest, he started to sob again.

* * *

><p><strong>Cassi: Ok not only was that bad but you suck at writing! No wonder you're failing English!<strong>

**Me: Speak for yourself Cassi! And damn never written that much before…**

**Cassi: Whore!**

**Me: Bitch!**

**Cassi: Can I come over?**

**Me: Now what kind of a question is that! I'VE BEEN WAITING! OH that reminds me R.I.P 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right, I love her writing. If anyone is feeling on the downside, just remember that I am here to listen :) BACKGROUND INFO! Carlos, James and Kendall are 18 yrs old and Logan 17. This is their senior year. Until next time my fwiends, Bye Bye :D**


End file.
